


【萨莫】Mine【ABO】【NC-17】【第五章】

by bruciehoney



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart身为Omega，却每天满身不同性别的信息素，然而在一团糟的气味中偏偏有一味久久不会散去，就如同被打翻混合在一起的香水发出怪味时，一股属于薄荷的凉意从中透露而出，让人无法琢磨。自Antonio Salieri第二性别分化为Alpha起，他就开始学习掌握如何收敛起自己的信息素，以至于当他开始他的创作之路时，并没有人得知他是个Alpha，甚至都没有人能察觉到他的信息素是何味道。直到遇到他，让他原本平静的内心掀起了惊涛巨浪。





	【萨莫】Mine【ABO】【NC-17】【第五章】

**Author's Note:**

> 如需前文可以告知，这一章主要是肉only，具体CP：A！萨列里/O！莫扎特

坐在钢琴前正和音符交合的莫扎特一开始并没有发觉到自己的身体异常，等他从音乐的国度回到现实的时候，身体的情况俨然过了可控的状态，类似高烧的体征，让他有了一瞬间的恍惚，伴随着下身那沉重的感受，莫扎特猛地站起，不顾自己失手打翻的墨水沾湿了刚出炉的谱子，左手扶在钢琴上，右手则不安的捂住那令他难受到几乎无法站直的小腹，仿佛只要稍有走动一下就能激出更多的冷汗。

发情期的本能驱使之下，莫扎特开始有点贪婪的吸着空气中弥漫的Alpha信息素，即使那些信息素很杂很乱，但是对于渴望着交配的Omega来说，至少可以起到这么点安慰的作用，然而这样毫无章法的行为只会引起更大的副作用。在过多杂乱的Alpha信息素刺激下，从身体深处快速扩散而出的空虚感折磨着莫扎特的神经，他发现那些无趣的信息素根本不满足他的需求，本能让他已经被发情期搅得有点糊涂的大脑快速闪过一个人的信息素，那个总是让他情不自禁就去调戏的人，萨列里。

几乎是在那个人影跃入脑海的同时，莫扎特的大脑中残留的理智立马压制住勃发的发情状态，当身体的沉重感少有减轻之后，毫不犹豫的拎起被挂在椅背之上的外套，完全无视了来自康斯坦斯诧异的眼神，直接从居住地冲出前往萨列里的住处，甚至不顾自己身体的情况支持不了他长时间的奔跑，尽可能的快速前往目的地。然而等待他的却是一个噩耗，萨列里根本不在他的家，被仆人安排到厅内等待的莫扎特，焦躁不安。

空气中根本捕捉不到萨列里的信息素，明明是个Alpha却意外的不像其他贵族Alpha那样张扬，反而格外收敛自己的信息素，以至于外界一直谣传萨列里是个拥有信息素障碍症的Beta，但是莫扎特知道对方是个Alpha，从他那些挑逗过品尝过的信息素里而言，萨列里身上那如同大海般厚重的气息完整地暴露着他优良的Alpha血统，故而每次看到萨列里的时候，莫扎特总是情不自禁的想要去逗弄直到对方转身离去。

时间一分一秒的过去，发情期的症状越来越严重，偏高的体温带来了口渴的症状，不安的舔着下唇，空气中也没有他所需要的慰藉品，他最害怕的孤独感瞬间将他包围，焦躁的情绪燃烧着他仅存的意识，整个世界就如同跌入火海，感官被不断地放大，意识逐渐的被本能所剥夺，一些如同幼猫般的叫声从莫扎特口中滑出，双臂紧紧缠住自己的胸膛，仿佛是为了保护自己而缩成一团。

一股甜酒的香味最先兑进了充满着薄荷味的空气中，紧接着而来的是莫扎特最为熟悉的大海的气息。几乎是在闻到那股特殊的Alpha信息素的瞬间，原本埋首与双臂之上的莫扎特猛地抬头，望向走路已经是摇摇晃晃到需要仆人搀扶，却又举手投足间充满着怒气不断地将对方的手赶走的萨列里，完全被本能剥夺的莫扎特无意识的喊着萨列里，甚至好几次就如同撒娇般轻喊着安东尼奥，不顾形象的猛地朝着对方扑去，使得自己整个身子挂在对方的身上。

即使是酒醉，萨列里还是按照本能的接住了奔向自己的人，不断嗅闻着对方身上好闻的信息素，双唇无意识的蹭着怀中人早已肿起的腺体，下意识地出声轻喊着莫扎特，低沉的嗓音就如同恋人般在耳旁厮磨，而怀中之人早在萨列里喊出莫扎特的同时，奉献出自己的双唇。那一瞬间，被不同情绪所影响的两个人得到了灵魂上的共鸣，在那瞬间萨列里完全不顾自己那完美的绅士礼仪，就着这样的姿势将人抱到自己的卧室，在用脚踢上房门后的三秒或者更短的时间内，萨列里将自己和对方双双丢到柔软的床上，双唇的片刻分离，引来的则是更为激烈的缠绵。

Omega浓烈的信息素勾引加上酒精的作祟，萨列里始终不敢相信怀里的人是真实的莫扎特，即使手感上来说的确是个人，而且还是正处于发情期的Omega，那甜美的信息素即使混上了薄荷的微辣，却依旧让萨列里整个人沉醉于此，如果可以的话，他多么希望他身下的那个人就是莫扎特本人，而不是那些所谓的幻觉给他带来无上的快乐。

“莫扎特...”

“唔...萨...萨列里...”

“沃尔夫冈，叫我的名字。”

“安，安东尼奥...”

熟悉的腔调与口音，萨列里努力的想要看清面前的人到底是谁，然而酒精却让这个简单的想法化为了泡影，沉醉在对方对于萨列里来说如同佳酿一般的香味中，被酒精钝化的双手颤抖的撕扯着身下之人的衣物，而怀中之人早已按耐不住的不断亲吻着萨列里的脸嘴角眼角和耳朵，格外主动的抬起自己的腰身方便对方撕扯着自己的衣物，就如同撕着错误的乐谱那般轻松。

Omega的听话与主动给Alpha带来无法描述的愉悦，控制欲得到了极高的满足后，手下野兽般的行径也逐渐的恢复理智。一切就像是预估好的，在萨列里将怀中的人撕扯干净的同时，对方伸手拥抱，低头凑到嘴边的腺体，无一不在告诉他，来一个暂时的标记吧，那样这个Omega很快就会属于你了，从内到外都是你的。这样的欲望就如同恶魔的呢喃诱惑着萨列里坠入更深的地狱，那些只属于莫扎特的欲望顿时在他的体内深处炸开，光从怀中人所散发出的味道和他的行为，萨列里那褐色的双眸现如今被欲望所染上更深层颜色，高纯度的巧克力似的色泽中透露着对于性欲的迷茫，然而Omega急促的呼吸声，无一不在催着他进行本能的标记行为。

或许是相信了自己正在做梦亦又或者是强烈的欲望加上酒精的效果产生的幻觉，萨列里轻易地撕下了他原有的面具，只是伸出舌尖轻舔了几下肿胀的腺体，随后如同一只优雅的猫用尖锐的牙齿轻咬着敏感的腺体，察觉到怀中的人因此产生的反应，满足的留下细微的牙印暂时的标记，却不曾咬破，只为了留到最后作为最终的美味而不下重口，再一次的轻舔，目光注视着自己造成的痕迹，微笑着轻吻着怀中莫扎特的嘴角。

“沃尔夫冈，可以的话，我真希望你是真的，而不是我的幻觉...”

看着莫扎特张开的嘴，不想听到所谓的真相的萨列里选择了在对方出声前吻住了那色泽姣好的双唇，舌尖与对方的舌头缠绕，就如同灵蛇间的磨合，轻微的水泽声充斥在耳内，诱惑着人们陷入更深的欲望之中。莫扎特的双手自然的搂在萨列里的脖颈之上，轻微的用力让二人的双唇更为紧密，可那些过多的唾液依旧溢出顺着嘴角到枕边的弧度滑落，在洁白的枕巾上染出透明的印记。

暴露出内心的欲望后，萨列里的行为不再如往常那样的高雅，不再满足于隔着布料的触碰，他想要的是完全赤裸的掌握，莫扎特的每一寸都属于自己，即使是在自己的幻觉中，他也不允许对方对他有所保留，即使真的莫扎特已然成为了别人的丈夫，即使那个所谓的妻子有可能已经怀上了莫扎特的孩子，然而这一切对于现在的他而言，眼前的莫扎特就只是他的，至少现在是默认属于他的，所以他想要的是完整的、毫无保留的、从内到外都被他触碰过的莫扎特，然后在他的身上染上那些所谓的属于他的标记，只要想到这里，萨列里即使在和对方拥吻，也依旧能从喉咙深处发出嘶哑的怒吼。

下一秒唇舌分离，然后是更加粗暴的行为，在莫扎特奶白色的肌肤上留下了肉眼可见的印记。毫无章法的脱衣行为，带着刺钩的领花无意间划过莫扎特赤裸的肌肤，然后一抹殷红瞬间在萨列里的眼中炸开，虔诚般的捧起莫扎特受伤的手臂，用着格外深情的目光盯着莫扎特，低沉的声音轻柔的安抚着莫扎特，双唇轻贴上正渗出鲜血的伤口，温柔的舔舐直到再也尝不出任何的铁锈味，才安心地松开手却依旧恋恋不舍的从伤口处逐渐往上舔吻，然后再一次的轻咬上莫扎特奶白色的脖子留下暧昧的痕迹。

完全被Alpha过浓的信息素所催熟的Omega，早已按耐不住的用自己双腿缠上对方腰身，甚至尝试性的用早已被体液完全滋润的后穴磨蹭着勃起的阴茎，这些小动作完全被萨列捕捉于眼底，下意识的轻笑，宠溺般的啄吻，莫扎特变了调的呻吟，撒娇般的亲吻，萨列里好笑的轻吻了一下莫扎特的额头，仿佛是在给孩童奖赏似的吻让莫扎特不爽的嘟嘴，然后报复性的咬了一口萨列里的锁骨，却不曾想到这样的行为给对方带去的则是颇为强烈的感受。

即将成为他的所有物的Omega正在挑衅他的威严，虽然只是轻微的反抗，也足以让萨列里眯上他好看的双眸，带着惩罚性意味的抬起莫扎特的右脚，随后一口咬上最为敏感的大腿内侧，用力撕咬到尝到鲜血的味道才松开，一个富有性意味的伤口赫然出现在稚嫩的皮肤之上，看到这个印记，萨列里满足的用手指快速地抹去沾在上面的淡粉色液体。

心满意足的看着自己所留下的痕迹，萨列里看着莫扎特脸上不知何时沾上的泪痕，俯身用舌尖轻舔掉那些弄花了对方脸庞的泪水，奖励般的轻吻了一下对方的眼睛，甚至还有用手轻揉着莫扎特的耳垂。空气中交织着的信息素逐渐变了味，海洋的气息中包裹着薄荷的微辣，冲淡了海水的腥味，温柔的包裹在两个人的身上。察觉到空气中信息素的变化，萨列里挑眉注意了一下怀中人的神色，随着莫扎特扭头不再看向自己的时候，萨列里好笑的用左手揽住莫扎特的腰，轻轻的用力，两个人的位置从萨列里压住莫扎特变成了莫扎特靠近萨列里的怀中，同时右手悄然捏上那早已被体液打湿很久的臀部。

萨列里右手的手指轻易地滑入臀瓣之间，用来弹琴的手指优雅的触碰着敏感的穴口，感受着对方准备用来性交的地方是否准备妥当，然而触碰后的结果让他颇为满意。怀中的莫扎特早已为了自己准备好了，剩下的不再是那些本该必须的扩张和润滑，Omega成熟的发情期已经为兴致盎然的Alpha准备好了一切，只要萨列里愿意，他就可以完整地品尝到怀中的莫扎特，然而他还有一点不满意，因为他没有听到他想要的，那些从莫扎特口中能说出来的话，那些用来取悦他的话，即使他到现在都觉得怀中的莫扎特不过是他日积月累的欲望所形成的幻觉。

“你是谁的，谁才可以拥有你？回答我。我的莫扎特。”

“萨列里，莫扎特属于萨列里，沃尔夫冈属于安东尼奥，我属于你，萨列里，萨列里...”

伴随着莫扎特不断地轻喊，萨列里左手继续搂着对方赤裸的腰身，右手扶住自己的阴茎对准着莫扎特正不断收缩的穴口，左手微微施力迫使莫扎特往下沉，让柔软的穴口逐渐的吞噬掉饱满的龟头，然后整个勃发的柱体缓缓地完整地入侵其中，被湿滑的肠壁紧紧包围。Alpha的阴茎拥有着特殊的长度，使其轻而易举的顶住Omega最为特殊的器官，可以为他们带来源源不断的后代的地方，几乎只要是发情期内播种都能成长出最绚烂的果实。

高契合度的两个人，在合为一体的瞬间不约而同的发出了赞美声，灵魂与肉体的结合下得到的欢愉与满足迅速填满了两人空虚已久的心灵。萨列里用眼神询问着怀中的莫扎特，几乎是在得到对方默许之下，快速而猛烈的抽插进攻，饱满有力的龟头不断冲撞着最为神秘的地方，得到Omega的默认许可，这一切都变得合理起来，AO之间的结合迫在眉睫，这时，萨列里却犹豫了起来，他开始后悔，他开始顿悟，他开始逃避。

然而怀中的人并不允许萨列里这样的行为，仿佛是确定了接下来的一切他都愿意接受，愿意成为他，萨列里这一生的所有物，而这一切都化身为一个无声的吻和一滴滴落在萨列里脸上的眼泪。然后子宫被入侵，阴茎根部成结，牙齿咬破最后的防线，结合的快感瞬间侵略了两个人所有的感官，也在那一刻，早已被酒精和性爱折磨的精疲力竭的萨列里，在看到莫扎特的眼中闪过满足的神情后，完全不受控制的陷入了睡神的怀抱。

而他所不知的是，在他陷入沉睡后没多久，他那位所谓的幻觉，趁着仆人们都入睡的深夜逃回了他所谓的避难所，带着一脸失望的神情躲进了他的音乐世界。


End file.
